The project objective is to develop local area network (LAN) access to Library information systems. The knowledge and experience will provide the basis of advice given to other NIH organizations. Previous work included installation of a LAN and development of LAN access to the Library online catalog and selected bibliographic and full-text databases on compact disks read only memory (CD ROM). DCRT LAN users can access these databases from workstations in their offices. Future plans include testing systems for networking Macintosh workstations to Library LAN information systems, and multimedia CD ROM information systems.